Genjiro
Genjiro (源次郎) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Personality Genjiro is described as a person who took pleasure in keeping things neat and organized. Background Genjiro is a former clansmember of Nine's Own Goal that was founded by Touch Me. At some point in time, Touch Me dissolved the clan, leaving members like Genjiro shocked at this sudden announcement. However, the ex clan leader proposed the formation of a guild with Momonga as the guildmaster over himself. After deciding on a guild name and everyone agreeing that Momonga will be their leader, Genjiro ended up becoming part of Ainz Ooal Gown. He took part in the guild's very first task which was to launch a successful invasion of the Great Tomb of Nazarick alongside his guild members.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) After the successful conquest of Nazarick and making it a guild base, Genjiro is responsible for organizing all the contents within the Treasury. Specifically, he separated the items into particular categories which include armors, weapons, jewelry, auxiliary tools, consumables, manufacturing goods, etc. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Genjiro.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz reminisces about Genjiro when he goes to the Treasury. He remembers that Genjiro took pleasure in keeping things neat and organized, and would have categorized objects according to their purpose. However, Ainz wonders whether Genjiro actually relishes tidiness, because if he truly did, the items in the treasury would be managed more orderly, and he would not describe his own room as a mess. Ainz remembers that Genjiro should have already separated the items into categories of armors, weapons, jewelry, auxiliary tools, consumables, manufacturing goods, etc. as well as the Nazarick maintenance room and the data crystal storage room.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Abilities and Powers Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Genjiro was one of Momonga's friends that had been with him and the other clan members since Nine's Own Goal. Momonga doubts that Genjiro was actually a neat man as he argued. After seeing the gold outside the Treasury, Momonga thought that his friend should have done so more orderly. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Genjiro is Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's creator. Thus, he commands the most respect and loyalty from Entoma than all the other guild members. His creation used the webs he also created as her private home to sleep in. Trivia * One of the several webs lingering about on the 3rd and 4th Floors of Nazarick are made by Genjiro. Quotes References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Article Stubs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick